Hard disk drives are used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of hard disk drive to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the hard disk drive is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
The basic hard disk drive model includes a storage disk or hard disk that spins at a designed rotational speed. An actuator arm with a suspended slider is utilized to reach out over the disk. The arm carries a head assembly that has a magnetic read/write transducer or head for reading/writing information to or from a location on the disk. The complete head assembly, e.g., the suspension and head, is called a head gimbal assembly (HGA).
In operation, the hard disk is rotated at a set speed via a spindle motor assembly having a central drive hub. There are tracks at known intervals across the disk. When a request for a read of a specific portion or track is received, the hard disk aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head reads the information from the disk. In the same manner, when a request for a write of a specific portion or track is received, the hard disk aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head writes the information to the disk.
Over the years, the disk and the head have undergone great reductions in their size. Much of the refinement has been driven by consumer demand for smaller and more portable hard drives such as those used in personal digital assistants (PDAs), Moving Picture Experts Group audio layer 3 (MP3) players, and the like. For example, the original hard disk drive had a disk diameter of 24 inches. Modern hard disk drives are much smaller and include disk diameters of less than 2.5 inches (micro drives are significantly smaller than that). Advances in magnetic recording density are also primary reasons for the reduction in size.
However, the increase of recording density requires decreased read and write track width and tight track width tolerance. It is becoming difficult to manufacture read and write heads to the tolerances required by today's small track sizes. When the write track width exceeds track pitch, erasure of adjacent tracks occurs. When the write track width is smaller than read width, the read head can easily pick track edge noise and interference data, data error rate degrades.
One solution to the problem is to use wider write heads, vary track and linear density, and write wide tracks that overlap each other, instead of tracks that are independent of each other. The track width is dependent on the offset between adjacent tracks at writing, not the write head track width. This gives the advantage of much relaxed tolerance requirement for the write head.